


You Are In Love

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Indonesia
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't even know why am I doing this, M/M, RPF, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: What happens when I watch a cooking competition show with two of the hottest male chefs as the judges? They are in love.aka the writer has reached the most desperate point of her shipping life since the ship keeps throwing hints and moments in every episode





	You Are In Love

_**One look, dark room**_  
 _ **Meant just for you**_  
  
Juna leaned back on his chair in the corner of the gallery, hummed as he felt Arnold's hair tickled his jawline  
He let the younger man leaned on his shoulder and put a pillow behind him instead  
  
 _ **Time moved too fast, you play it back**_  
  
He sighed and closed his own eyes.  
He reflected the past few years when they first met in the gallery.  
Arnold looked a little too soft to be a professional chef, but he scoffed at the twinkle in Arnold's eyes.  
  
 _ **Buttons on a coat, lighthearted joke**_  
 _ **No proof, not much, but you saw enough**_  
  
 _"How are you gonna win if you can't even button your suit?"_  
Juna grumbled as he fixed the buttons on Arnold's chef jacket.  
He swore to himself he didn't do it just to hear Arnold's lighthearted laugh.  
  
 _ **Small talk, he drives**_  
 _ **Coffee at midnight**_  
  
 _"I'm not riding this thing,"_  
Arnold patted Juna's Harley and twirled his own car keys  
  
 _"It's alright, you can still ride me."_  
He tossed the car keys to the older man's smug face as he sipped his cold coffee  
  
 _ **He says, "Look up"**_  
 _ **And your shoulders brush**_  
 _ **No proof, one touch, but you felt enough**_  
  
 _"Look up,"_  
Juna tried to ignore the voice behind him  
 _"... please...?"_

  
He sighed in defeat and tilted his head up, he startled when the taller man wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders,  
 _"See? I'm taller than you!"_

  
Juna cursed his mind for accepting the warm feeling from the soft touch  
  
 _ **Morning, his place**_  
 _ **Burnt toast, Sunday**_  
 _ **You keep his shirt, he keeps his word**_  
 _ **One step, not much, but it said enough**_  
  
Arnold laughed hysterically when Juna showed him a plate of burnt toast in his hand  
  
 _"You always told people to do their best in the pressure test, but you can't even cook properly with a pressure in your pants!"_  
  
 _"They didn't get a freaking boner in the kitchen!"_  
  
He laughed even harder and rub his face, tightening Juna's leather jacket around himself,  
 _"I'll stop teasing you in the kitchen if you stop ignoring me in the morning. Do we have a deal?"_  
  
 _"... Deal."_  
  
He grinned as Juna put down the plate and joined him to lie on the grass, he peppered his sharp jawline with sloppy kisses  
  
 _ **One night, he wakes**_  
 _ **Strange look on his face**_  
 _ **Pauses, then says "You're my best friend"**_  
 _ **And you knew what it was, he is in love**_  
  
Juna frowned as he felt someone's rubbing his nose, he raised his eyebrow at Arnold's little pout  
  
 _"It's 2 a.m."_  
  
 _"... People been talking, about us."_  
  
Arnold mumbled loud enough to make Juna snapped his eyes open. He kept staring at the star tattoo on Juna's bare chest as he continues,  
  
 _"They kept asking how could we become the dynamic duo.. they also said I changed a lot ever since I started to spend too much time with you. It started out as a joke but.. I wonder if they ever figure out.. I will have to say something to make it clear.."_  
  
Juna sighed. He always prepared himself for the day when Arnold doubted their relationship, he always prepared himself for the break up.  
  
 _"Well.. what am I to you, and what would you tell them about us?"_  
  
 _"... You're my bestfriend. Bestfriends can do whatever the fuck they want with each other."_  
  
Juna groaned and wrapped his arms around Arnold tighter as the younger man muffled his giggles on his chest.  
  
 _"Congratulations, Arnold, you scared the shit out of me."_

 

**_So it goes..._ **

**_You two are dancing in the snow globe round and round_ **

They love what they're having right now.

The daily routines, coffee dates, movie nights, midnight rides

**_He keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_ **

Arnold curled his lips as he glanced at the framed picture of Juna, Butter, and himself in Juna's kitchen

**_You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_ **

_"Why would people watch a show about wars? It's creepy._

_I only watch this show for the dragons because they're cool. But I never understand why would people fight each other brutally like that."_

_"They fought for their home, obviously."_

_"I know. But why don't they just make the show to be less darker?"_

Arnold's yelped in surprise as Juna covered his pouty lips with his own

_"Sometimes you gotta build a fire just to keep yourself warm. This show tells us how hard it is."_

 

**_And why I spend my whole life trying to put it into words_ **

_"Dessert is definitely not my passion. But I've learned your dishes, so--"_

_"This is **a much better way**_ _to say it_ _, Jun. Thank you."_

Juna rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle as Arnold devoured the whole dessert in one bite

 

_**Cause you can hear it in the silence** _

Juna doesn't need to hear the three words from Arnold's mouth to make himself happy.  
He can hear it when Arnold laughs at his snarky remarks in the gallery.  
  
 _ **You can feel it on the way home**_  
  
Arnold doesn't need to feel the warmth of Juna's tattooed arms around him everyday to make him feel loved.  
He can feel it when the older man rode his Harley next to his car on the way home.  
  
 _ **You can see it with the lights out**_  
  
They don't need to show how much they love each other with roses, chocolate, or movies to watch together.  
They can see it sparks everytime they spend a night together in their rooms.  
They can see it even clearer when they turn off the lights, their love sparks brighter.  
  
 _ **You are in love, true love**_  
 _ **You are in love**_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while vacuuming my room so I'm sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> BUT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC WITH A LOT OF DIALOGUES BECAUSE I LOVE THIS SHIP FOR THEIR SHARP TONGUES THANKS


End file.
